Hotaka katsuka
Hotaka Katsuka is a jonin level ninja from the village hidden in the clouds known as one of their most powerful ninja because of his possession and mastery of the boil release and his great sword fighting skills. Background born in 7/19 to the Katsuka clan Htaku was always pressured to be the best and strive to become better because of his dad's high hopes for him to one day become head of the clan but all Hotaka wanted was to relax and become a ninja at his own pace but it didn't work out that way. One day after he had finally graduated from the ninja academy he headed home to tell his parents the good news but when he got there someone was attacking his clan's ancestral ground so headed there to stop them. When he got there he tried to fight them off but he was no match for the unknown ninja who had raided his home but before the final killing blow was given Hotaka'a brother stepped in the way and got hurt instead. His brother died that day from massive blood loss from that day he vowed that he would train harder and not let his brothers sacrifice be in vain. after two years of training Hotaka finally became a chunin learning that he had a special gift he could use boil release which he then began to train with and master over the next few years during this time he also met his first love sakura utomaki he had a crush on her since the academy and he finally asked her and she said yes. two years later Hotaka becomes a jonin after years of hard work he had finally done it he had become the great ninja that his dad wanted him to be but he countinues to train and gain new skill and knowledge hoping to become Raikage someday. Death of a Brother: Kei and Hotaka After years of wondering and searching Hotaka finally found the man who had killed his brother it turned out to be a hyuga exile named Rei he found him training outside of konoha at first he didn't know who it was but after having a flashback to that dark day he remembered and attacked the man head-on hoping to kill him in a sweep of rage and anger that he had pent up inside of him for years. He first tried to use fire style to hit him and his shadow clones to help him but he had forgotten about the hyuga's heavenly spin attack which ended up making him decide that it was time for him to start playing around and begin to show him his real strength so he brought out his most power techniques the boil release. Appearance Hotaka wears a silver crystal necklace given to him by sakura for good luck on his missions and also a white button up sleeveless shirt with a matching white jacket with black outlines along the side and sleeves. Hotaka also wears gray shinobi sandels and a pair of gray pants also one white fingerless glove on his right hand and a sword sheath held on his side by a belt. He has white hair and brown eye's being at 150 pounds and being five feet nine inches in size which is pretty tall in the ninja world. Personality Hotaka was a laid back, easy going type of guy wanting to become a ninja at his own pace not really caring when it happened. He was lazy and didn't like talking to people that much keeping to himself even when he had a problem he couldn't solve on his own. he was stubborn not listening to what others had to say and no respect for his elders except his older brother who he looked up too. After his brother died he made a huge turn around finally becoming motivated to work hard and ask for help when needed even though still a little stubborn he promised his brother before he died he would become a better person and strive to become stronger for both their sakes. Abilities Hotaka is considered a well-rounded ninja with his knowledge of sword fighting skills and vast jutsu at his disposel. Because of his Kekkei genkai the Boil Release Hotaka has control over two elements, fire and water which help during most situations if all else fails he is a weapons specialist dealing in kunai and shuriken hardly ever missing his target. Boil Release The Boil Release are techniques that combine fire and water-based chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapor capable of melting anything. The user is also able to control the range of the vapor's acidity. Hotaka has learned many different ways to use the boil release for both defensive and offensive purposes.like shoting globs of poison that when it comes in contact melts the opponent until nothing is left or creating a wall of it to protect him with the added affect of poisoning anyone who touches it. Nature Manipulation Because of the boil release Hotaka can use both water and fire based ninjutsu with fire being his primary element. He has mastered fire and created his own personal ninjutsu after years of training and hard work hoping to master water soon. He can switch from water to fire then back in a instant to confuse his opponents and he also learned how to use high level fire jutsu with less effort then others would have to use it. Weapons Mastery Hotaka is a skilled sword fighter close in skill to his brother who was a master of his art but he also a good marksmen having hardly ever missed a shot with his kunai or other throwing weapons. he learned how to use a sword from his father just like his brother and has learned to channel his fire chakra through it to increase the damage dealt by his sword while also burning them. Relationships toyaka Katsuka Hotaka's brother and only childhood friend he looked up to him for all his life hoping to become just like him one day but he was taken away from him during a raid on his clan's ancestral ground killing his brother in the process changing Hotaka's life forever. Sakura utomaki Hotaka's love interest and future wife he met her after the raid when he ran away from his home in dispear because of his brothers death she comforted him and tried to make him feel better making him fall in love with her for her help and kindness that no one but his brother had showed him before they made a promise that they would get married someday when they met again. Quotes "Here I come world look out for me" "My brother was special to me and you killed him!!!" (to the enemy who killed his brother) "I will become stronger for both of us" (to his dying brother)